


Reflection

by Chooser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Detroit, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Super Short Story, Winter, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: My second work! Hope you like it! :D





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> My second work! Hope you like it! :D

Connor had invited me out for a date night in the city, but he had been teasing me the whole time and I couldn’t take any more. The whole night his kisses were deep, his smooth tongue tracing along the inside of my lip, and he would always smile when I got flustered and gasped in shock. He would brush his fingers over my lower back and near my panties, and when fewer people were around he would squeeze my ass and thighs. I had a dress and knee socks on, and he would play with the hem of my dress and the tops of my socks like he wanted them off. He did all this teasing but would never touch where I wanted him to, and every time I tried to move his hand there he just squeezed my thigh tighter. The perpetual deep blush on my cheeks and his mischievous smiles had to stop, and I desperately needed some relief from the tight sensation between my legs.  


We were still walking around together well past midnight. It was getting colder by the second so most people had already gone home. We were walking through the park and were closer to the back where few people went even during the day, and I pulled him to a stop in the middle of the walkway. There was absolutely no one around and all you could hear was the wind whistling past the buildings and through the trees. I couldn’t wait a second longer.  


I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a bench under a tree lit up with multicolored Christmas lights. The dim, twinkling glow of the bulbs was reflected in the wet brick paths between the trees. He sat down and looked at me, smiling and waiting to see what I would do. His dark eyes sparkled with the reflection of the lights as he searched my face. I waited a moment to see if I heard or saw anyone before I straddled him on the bench, grabbed his neck, and kissed him more forcefully than I ever had before. I could feel his hard cock pressing against his jeans and I grinded my hips into him, feeling some relief at finally being touched where I needed to, but there were too many layers of clothes in the way. I sat back, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and grabbed him through his boxers. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes slowly shut and he pushed his hips against my hand. I leaned forward and kissed his exposed neck, licking and biting his skin just to hear him moan. I was so hypersensitive that I gasped against his neck as he reached his hand around and squeezed and kneaded my ass. When I sat back to catch my breath, his hand shot between my legs and his fingers roughly pushed against my panties. He looked up at me and whispered, “Sweetie, you’re so fucking wet…”  


I didn’t want to waste any time. I reached down and pulled my panties aside so he would finally really touch me. The cold air hit me and I shivered out of cold and pleasure. But he didn’t touch me with his fingers; instead he pulled his boxers down just enough so his cock was out and started rubbing it slowly against my pussy. He felt so warm and so hard that my legs started shaking like I was already about to come. I leaned in to kiss him and my breath hitched against his lips as I felt him start pushing into me. I grabbed his jacket tight as he slid into me slowly and gently, one of his hands on my hip and the other one in my hair. My eyes fluttered shut as I finally felt what I needed, being completely filled by him. I let out a long pleasured sigh, but I hadn’t gotten my relief yet.  


I sat up on my knees to be able to move better, smoothly pulling him out and pushing him back in. His hand gripped my hip even tighter, his fingernails digging into my skin through my dress. We were careful to be quiet, barely making any noise except our heavy breathing and small gasps. I pushed down harder onto him and that seemed to be what he was waiting for. He grabbed my hips with both hands and started thrusting into me more forcefully, and it took everything I had not to moan as loud as I could as he hit every pleasurable spot inside me. I found his lips again and kissed him, our tongues like fire in the cold air, and when he stopped I bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. He let out a growl and pounded into me harder. I pushed my hips as close to his as I could, forcing him to grind into me as deep as he could go. I was so close but needed just a little more, so I took back one of my hands and reached down between my legs. I started rubbing my clit as he continued to fuck me, and my legs began to quiver again as I could barely contain the pleasure I was feeling from my fingertips and his cock. Suddenly he grabbed my ass with both hands and moaned, “Oh fuck, oh fuck…sweetie, oh my God—” and he came as my legs shook against his thighs. The waves of pleasure crashed over my entire body and I lost myself completely with him.  


We stayed still just like that until our breathing slowed. I kissed his forehead and stroked the back of his neck. We heard some footsteps off in the distance so we had to somehow muster the energy to get up. My legs were unsteady and my heart was still pounding, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissed my head, and walked with me as we looked at the beautiful lights twinkling in the trees.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Two more longer works on the way at some point!


End file.
